Love Will Find A Way
by Kagome Rogue Shizoru
Summary: Meetings of family, the story in my mind of how it would go when the cat is let out of the bag on who is acually related and so forth. Rated for safty. Nothing else. I did spell check and grammer check but if somethings wrong please do tell me. Thanks.


Ok, so long time no. Hear Huh? Well since no one was reviewing and fanfic was kicking me off left and right I decided to take a much-needed break from the site. But I still do have chapters to post for you all. I'm gonna **try** to upload a lot today then maybe next Monday I will have a few as well. New stories and old updates coming! Love you all Review and make me smile. Flamers always a hit! XoXoXo

Progoly:   
Scott was dead. Had been for 3 weeks. Mystique had killed him and Rogue had stood  
by and watched. She didn't even try to help. Of course she hadn't wanted Scott to die and  
had even said so to Kitty once she seen her in class. She explained it all to her. She told  
her how her mother had finally came back to get her and how she didn't want her to  
leave her again. Kitty had been outraged then she got the picture as she talked to a few  
people. She had hated the brotherhood but now was over it...to a point. So most of the  
girls had gotten close to the brotherhood girls.

Chapter 1: Lies, Mothers, Sisters and Shopping

"Kitty I don't see how you go over there! They killed Scott! Your teammate! How could  
you!" Jean once again yelled at the girl and grew angrier as the girl just shook her  
head and walked out the front door. Kurt sighed and looked at the note in his hand.

He had made up his mind to meet whoever had left him the note. (The note from  
Shadowed Past.)

- Construction site -

Kurt Bampes in looking around. A cloaked figure walks out.

"Who are you?" Kurt asked then seen another figure shorter then the first about his  
size with the image induce on come out. 

"Kurt..."The tall figure moves the hood off her head. "I'm your mother."

"NO! Mystique! Who is that?"

"Your sister." The figure moves her hood.

"Rogue!" Kurt caught his breath and stumbled back. His thoughts a gambled mess.' I  
have a sister and my real mother? '..."I don't believe you!"

"Then ask your professor!" Mystique looks down. "He knows the truth...Ask him if you  
do not believe me."

"I will!" Kurt bampes away.

- Institute -

"So it is true? Why didn't you tell me she was my mother? And why didn't you tell me  
that Rogue was my shewster!" Kurt yells and then runs out of the room past Logan  
who sighs.

"Elf has a point Chuck. You should have told him long ago when he first came here. I'm  
sure that ol'blue has a reason for giving him away. Same with the kid. Did you tell him  
who his father was?" Logan ask sitting down in a chair by Professor X.

"No. He didn't ask...and he has had enough news for one day. I think he needs to be  
alone."

- Brotherhood -

"Alright I'm interesting you with the money while I'm away. Don't let Pietro or Fred spend  
it all on candy. Oh and don't blow it ok!" Mystique sighs and hands over the cash to her  
daughter. 

"Ah get it ok." Rogue rolls her eyes. "Fahne. So when yea comin' back?"

"I'm not to sure. A month to 3 at most." Mystique sighs and hugs the white striped   
haired girl in front of her who doesn't hug her back. "Good bye...oh and keep this place  
cleaned up! Boys! Oh and have fun being in charged Rogue."

Rogue rolls her eyes as her mother leaves. "Ok. So you guys heard da lady .Ahm in  
charged till she gets back. No questions. We're gonna set up a chore date thing so  
everyone helps out. Pietro you get the kitchen , Lance Bathrooms, Fred livin  
room. Toad you get ta do da outside work with Tabatha and me. We'll switch every two  
weeks. Alright?" They groan but nod. As she sends everyone a death glare even her best   
friend Tabatha. ' No way in hell am ah getting' stuck with all the cleanin'! No! '

A knock at the door made Pietro run to the door. "Hey Kitten! How's it goin? Did you  
miss my handsome face?" Pietro rubs his check.

"Like, In your dreams Pietro." Kitty laughs and phases through him laughing as he  
stiffens up. "Like, hey Rogue...ummm...can I like ask you a totally personal question  
without you like killing me or something?"

"Yeah sure Kitty." Rogue sighs knowing what it is. "If it's about Kurt...den all Ah know  
is what My mama told me and Ah have been in her mind... Ah seen the images... as far  
as Ah can tell its true."

"Ok...Like I guess that's cool. I mean like now you both like know and maybe you'll like  
so totally get along...I mean I could like so not fight my own brother." Kitty sits down  
beside Rogue. 

'Ah...Ah don't know. If Ah have ta den Ah have ta. We believe in two different things and  
Ahm gona fight for my beliefs with or without'em. Yea know what Ah mean right?"

"Yeah I like guess I do. But is it your beliefs or Mystiques?" Kitty backs off as Rogue  
sends her a death glare that could scare Wolverine and Sabertooth in to making up on  
their little feud. 

"Fer yer sake ahm gonna pretend Ah didn't hear yea ask that." Rogue stands up and  
crosses her arms. "Lance Ahm gonna use the jeep, aright'?"

"Yeah...sure. Come on Kitty lets go listen to my new CD. Its Linkin Park." Lance drags   
Kitty up the steps and Tabatha follows. Toad and Fred watch Rogue.

"You're alright right Roguey?" Fred ask looking concerned for his teammate.

"Yeah Ahm fine Fred. Any of yea up for a ride ta da store. Supplies are runin' low and Ah  
was fixin' on cookin' diner ta'night."

"Yo, I wanna go!" Toad says jumping around.

"Fahne suga go get in da jeep if yer ready. Pietro? Fred?"

"Naw... Power puff Girl is about to come on and I don't want to miss it." 

"Ok Fred."

"...Oh! yeah I'll go." Pietro says having been spaced out watching MTV girls shake  
their half naked self's around. Fred snatches the remote changing the TV back to  
cartoon network.

- Store -

"ooooowwwwwww! Can we get this? Can we? Can we? please! Please  
Rogue! Please!" Pitro whines holding up a huge box of Pixie sticks, which the guy was   
trying to put up on the shelf.

"No. Yea can get 1, one, uno, bag of pixie sticks. Ok." Pietro sighs and nods pouting like  
a small child. "Good. Now be a doll and go get me a bag of white rice and  
peppers...were is Toad?" Rogue looks around.

"Ok..."Pietro runs off returning in a few seconds saying. "He's at the magazines." 

"Ok...Chicken...Check. Peppers... Check. White Rice...Check. Lunch  
meat...Check. Carrots...Check. Celery...Check. Bread...check...whatelse Pietro."

"Oooooohhhh! Oooooh! I know! frozen Pizzas, French fries, hamburger, ICE  
CREAM! Chips! PopSicles! Gummybears! lolly pops! Mountain dew! Pepsi! Red Bull!-"

"PIETRO!" Rogue yells. "On. My. Last. Nerve. Go get Chocolate and strawberry ice  
cream, the tubes of it. Little Debbie brownies, 2 cases of 24 pack Mountain Dew and a 12  
case of Pepsi, a pepperoni pizza and French fries…the original crinkled kind not that  
nasty chocolate or green kind. Ok. I'm going to go get the hamburgers then Toad and  
were leaving. Get nothing else. Ok?"

"yeah yeah yeah.." Pietro walks off pouting.' Why couldn't I get the rest?'

Rogue sighs and gets the hamburger then trails off to find Toad. She looks down at the  
magazine he's readying. "If you want it...get it. Its what 3 dollars?"

"Really?" Toad ask smiling.

"Umhum." Rogue nods. "Get Freddy a candy bar and Lance those pop rocks and I'll  
get tabby those gobstoppers and met you at the front checkout counter. Ok? If You run   
in to Pietro tell him I'll be right there."

"What are you getting?" Toad ask.

"...Nothin." Rogue hands the buggy over to Toad and walks off to get the gobstoppers   
for Tabatha.

A/N: Ok so I hope you all enjoy this and review. I know it's not one you've been waiting for an update on but I can't help that, I haven't typed Is Love Enough chapter three up yet and might be able to get one of the others updated in the next 10 minutes, might not. Sorry. Anyways, got to go! Bye loves!


End file.
